


蕊/湖

by cherryssb



Category: cherry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryssb/pseuds/cherryssb
Kudos: 2





	蕊/湖

蓝色的，水波一般的眼睛。  
湖水中，荡漾着，数亿的风的种子。是种子吗，也许是咬碎的，破败的花瓣吧。  
不然为什么只有他像花蕊一样，瑟缩又纤弱呢。  
或许说蜷缩在自己怀抱里的哥哥为纤弱，是一件很让人不解的事情。明明这个蓝头发的人思维清晰，四肢也算有力，虽算不上强壮或者说是健硕，但却是的确是，正常的，甚至是优美的成年人的身体。  
但在崔秀彬眼中，这具身体永远纤弱，永远稚嫩，手小小的，肋骨清晰，漂亮的肺部几乎要呼之欲出。虽然这个哥永远光彩照人，但神色越灿烂，就让崔秀彬越怜爱。  
是怜爱吗，是的。掌宽大，拥抱着，抚摸着崔连准的脸颊和后脑勺，甜蜜的，四肢缠绕呼吸也缠绕。他可真软啊，像是糕，像是糖，突出、收缩，与崔秀彬几乎是每一寸都严丝合缝。每次这样的时间，总是会屏住呼吸，但会被一双柔软的，带着戒指留下的痕迹的手抚摸过脖子。  
“我的秀彬啊，想做什么都做吧。”  
性欲像是特赦的死囚，冲出围栏的眼睛都是红色的。这几年的时间崔秀彬被面前这个哥哥纵容成了野兽，明明是在商讨但却意外的不容置疑的，  
不容置疑的眼睛。  
所以才会被质疑，你是狼吧。  
是的，是叼住猎物脖颈的狼，沉默的、臣服着身躯，装作甜蜜的宠物，陷阱和献祭。  
黑色的头发的崔连准，做爱的时候是一抹雾，柔软又湿漉漉，嘴唇里抿着的话荡漾又软糯，把一切的、不该诉说的话全都诉说。  
那棕色头发的时候呢，就开始胡作为非了吧，跨坐在腿上善良的唇，不善良的眼睛，装哭也可以掉出来的眼泪充斥在秀彬尼和抱抱我之间，世界和整个床铺都天翻地覆。  
那现在，那现在算什么。  
蓝色头发的崔连准，在肉体已经全然成熟的当口，竟然开始羞涩起来。  
敞开的睡衣，丝缎，柔软的肉体也是丝缎。脖子上的红色，录制视频的时候项链磨了脖子，崔秀彬给摘掉的。匍匐下身子，嘟起的唇，亲吻弟弟的鬓角和下颌。  
连接吻都会红了眼下到脸颊那一块，像是深喉时留下的痕迹。  
他俩称呼是乱的，有时候叫哥哥都会羞涩，但有时放荡的叫daddy也会只有一个人微微红了耳框。崔秀彬可以轻而易举的封锁这个哥哥的所有妄图逃脱的路线，但却会在哥哥亲吻自己的锁骨窝的时候脸红到手臂无力。  
在助长这哥哥歪风邪气呢。  
男人的肩，女人的胯，交错会不会变成一副抽象画？是毕加索还是莫奈呢，是那些高贵冷艳的情妇还是层层叠叠的睡莲？崔秀彬并不知道，只知道他现在几乎耳朵在发出嗡嗡的声响，警报带着情欲奔腾在褶皱的床单上。  
真他妈的。  
崔连准找到了崔秀彬的校服，宽松的，遮遮掩掩的，甚至坏点说是“欲盖弥彰”的，穿上了。领带打在脖子上，衬衣的扣子也规整，看起来整洁有序的像是一个，乖巧的孩子。  
如果忽略那蓝色的头发下红色的眼眶和，  
并不存在于身体上的校裤的话。  
爱信不信的情况，在两个人纠缠的情况下，崔秀彬反而日常是sex的主导方向。崔连准有过高的感官追求和意外的贪婪，在情欲中脱水崩溃也不是一次两次。  
崔秀彬是崔连准的，阀。  
倒也算是个色欲的意向。  
他俩的性事比起温驯更像是发泄和保护，属于情绪上的更迭和催眠机制。崔连准有时候意外的纯情，崔秀彬又想多不会说，这么开诚布公的情况倒是第一次。  
就像是在崔连准脖子的领带一样，封闭、紧缩、又像是礼物的包装、装点神秘。  
手臂，圈住，腰，贴合，床铺里的身体在像乐谱一样起伏，褐色的眼珠，玻璃窗。  
“哥哥今天有点疯。”  
是疯了，崔连准喜欢一而再再而三的去挑战面前这个介于男孩与男人之间的人的任何底线，在惩罚中得到被认可和被珍视的一点点幸灾乐祸。被干哭过，被干尿过，哭着给弟弟说自己下次再也不会的时间多的是，但就不长记性。  
真以为自己是恶魔，可爱。  
被抱着放在窗边，牵住他的中指，摇摇欲坠又晃晃荡荡，衬衣的扣子全部打开，收缩的肩膀和因为寒意翘起的乳首，变红的脸颊和粉色的肩膀。  
竟然，有朝一日的，会被这个哥哥说是粗鲁呢。  
多幸福啊。  
崔连准是永恒依赖暴力的，暴力，sex，疼痛都是他自我认知的一部分，挺起的身体和白色的皮肤，指印和牙印。  
上次的，上上次的，掉了又重新，交换的，奢求的。  
崔秀彬给的。  
Don’t you go anywhere stay right there.  
I’mma beat it up no mercy.   
You can be rough just don’t hurt me.  
被分开大腿，被狠狠掐住，被捏开口腔，被夹住舌头，被制裁被紧紧束缚。  
也感受到爱。  
是爱，是孤注一掷的爱，解刨灵魂一般的爱。  
他是人，他是狼，又有什么关系呢，只是相互挟持的温柔，只是情欲漩涡和台风眼里最后一点无处躲藏的净土，只是咬破了的手指，被诉说着爱情。  
二十出头的男孩，被情欲塑造的身体。张牙舞爪，又羞涩动人。他俩互相熟悉对方的一切，却又永远感到新奇和神秘。润滑剂，亲吻，分不清哪里更加湿漉漉，或许是眼睛里面的水，崔连准一边接吻一边哭泣，从衬衣和校服西装里剥离不出的手臂求着崔秀彬折断。  
Your booty  
缠绕着，腰和腿。扶着性器的前进和装模作样的大义凛然前去在欲望沼泽里的牺牲，真的玩疯了，安全套都没用拿，在地上掉着，灯光折射那一段铝包装，眼睛疼。  
“操死你可以吗？哥哥？”  
真他妈的，崔秀彬说脏话的声音最好听。  
迭起，落下，肉体里缠绵的声音与呻吟。是会变散架吗，崔连准不敢想。只知道被紧紧握住，只知道被拉扯住脊背的蝴蝶骨，在进出的性欲中哭到眼睛发疼。  
他现在真的变成摇曳的花蕊了。  
“永远可以......谢谢你。”  
射精，好心被扶正的射精，跌落在崔秀彬的衬衣上，黏糊糊的。但明明已经欲望低头了，脑海里面还是一团浆糊。抱住自己那像是盐一样的，被海水浸润颤抖的哥哥。  
“还可以吗？”  
还可以吗？崔连准也想问问自己。但这玩意真的上瘾，自杀一般，损耗精神和一切肢体感知的身体活动，只为获得到把自己抱在怀里的，这个男孩、这个男人在这一刻无限的爱意。  
“可以的.......怎么样都可以的。”  
崔连准睁开眼睛，蹭开自己耳朵边的头发，耳环全摘掉了，耳洞像是穿孔的奴隶。  
“只要是你。”  
“但是哥哥，”被扶正了脑袋，狠狠咬住耳朵了呢。“我还没射呢。”


End file.
